The Chase goes South! Friends, Foes and Rivals Clash!
Its a beautiful day on a remote island located in the . The calm sea and the clear sky was the perfect weather for many of the towns citizens to be walking around the joyfully around town. Over at the bay of this joyful island near the peer, a group of fishermen were doing their fish trading business. Some would fill their boats with fishing supply's while others unloaded other boats with their catches of fish. It was a busy day for them until suddenly one of the fisherman noticed on the seas horizon. "Hu? Hey whats that over there?" The man pointed out to sea, this made everyone near by look over. From where they were they saw a an object charging through the water it was going so fast that is created a giant splash of water as he charged through the sea at incredible speed. The Fisherman had no idea what it was and tried to take a closer look. "Hu i dont know its too hard to tell from all the way over there." One of the fisherman responded. "Hang on i got it." Another said and pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better view. From there all he could see was the front of a wooden object most likely a boat. "It looks like...a boat...and it looks like ITS COMING IT FOR US!" He shouted and everyone on the dock tried to get safety but the boat charged at the peer and crashed on the docks causing a young man to fly off and land on two of the fisherman The young man tried to get his balance and managed to get up. He lifted his bandanna up that appeared to drop down and covered his eyes in the crash. The young man appeared to be Alec, once he figured out that he was on land he let out a big smile. "Hehe ALRIGHT! I MADE IT TO LAND! LAND HOOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed with his arms raised in the air. The fisherman who was collapsed in the crash all stood up and look at Alec with rage. "YOU JERK! YOU ALMOST HIT US!" They all shouted at once. Alec looked at them with a cheerful look on his face with a big smile on his face. "Oops my bad hahahahahaha." He laughed some more. ---- Alec is later seen walking down the street munching on a big fish caught in his mouth with two other fishes wrapped in both his arms. "Geez. They didn't have to get so angry at me that they kick me off the port. All I did was dock my boat i don't see what the big deal is." He mumbles angrily to himself. "Well at least I got a chance to snag some snacks." He continued joyfully continuing to munch on the fish in his mouth some more. He then stops and looks around. "Mow den dwere men I dind Fat Rugm Zorom?" He said while chewing on a fish, looking around for any sign of Zora. Just then a aroma of steamy food filled his nostrils with delight as he sniffed the smell and became hypnotized by its aroma. He then swallowed the entire fish and gazed in the direction of the aroma with wonder in his eyes. "Oh man something smells good! Someone must be cooking!" He shouted happily and dashed over to the source. He then found himself in the front doors of a restaurant. "Ah! Its a restaurant!" He shouted with delight. "Hello!? I'm hungry! feed me!" He walked into the restaurant shouting. "Why hello. Welcome, you may take a seat where ever you like." A beautiful women with long brown hair addressed to him from behind a counter. The restaurant appeared empty of costumers. The only people inside it are a women, who just welcomed to Alec inside and a young girl maybe the age of 10 beside standing beside her. They both are standing behind the counter of the restaurant indicating that they work for the restaurant both greeting Alec with a smile. Alec was grateful to be welcomed and walked inside the restaurant to take his seat. ---- Meanwhile in the middle of the sea, not to far from the island Alec made landfall on, a group of Marine vessels were sailing the sea in search for their target. "Commander Kaizo, Sir! We're tracking down the pirate like you ordered but we're having trouble pinpointing his whereabouts his trail is getting hard to follow at this rate tracking this pirate down might not be possible especially with all our injured men and damage we got from our encounter with the last pirate, we wont be able to keep this up if we dont do anything." A marine officer informed Kaizo with concern of their predicament. Kaizo stood at bow of the deck with his arms crossed, resting on his chest gazing out into the open sea. "Head towards the nearest Marine base and schedule for a quick repair and a transfer of men, but more importantly launch a squad of marines and gather information." He said without turning to face the crewmen. "Uh sir?" The officer wondered what he was planing. "I have a feeling i know what he's after." Kaizo informed. "Now set sail." He ordered without giving the officer time to ask question. "Yes sir!" The crewmen responded and began running towards their posts while Kaizo continued gazing at the open sea meanwhile back at the restaurant on the island "My my so you've gotten yourself lost on the way to the island have you? It's lucky found your way here when you did you could have starved out at there." The beautiful women said while polishing a glass cup behind the counter. Her young daughter sitting in the seat beside Alec listen to them talk. "Eh its no big deal." Said Alec with a big smile on his face. "If a big fish would have showed up I would always beatem up and eat em. Hahahaha." He continued and began eating food on his plate. The two girls looked at each other weirdly, find the young man rather odd. "So why are you out on sea in the first place? Surely not to just die in the sea." the young girl asked curioisly. Alec giggled a bit and made a huge smile. "Iiiiiii'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He stated with such enthusiasm. The women and the young were both surprised by Alec's statement. "What!? Then that must make you...!" She paused out of shock. "A pirate yea." Alec continued her question followed by an answer. The little girl was shocked even more and stood onto her seat to look at him in the eye. "But if you want to be King of the Pirates then you must want the One Piece and that can only be found in one place! I don't know what its really called but some I've heard people call the pirate graveyard! Theres no way someone like you can survive in those water and live to talk about it." The girl shouted to inform Alec of the dangers, with tears leaking through her eyes just from remembering about the place while also concerned over Alec's well being. Alec titled his down, covering his eyes under his bandana, frozen in place and his joyful smile vanished just like that. "None of that matters." He said in a serious tone. The sudden out burst made the little girl look at him. "Hm?" Little drops of tears dangled on the corner of her eyes. "When you set your sites on something. No matter how dangerous, no matter how hopeless it will get, you fight through it with all your might and overcome them to keep sailing forth towards your dreams and don't stop until you achieve it." He titled his head back up revealing his eyes. "So long as i keep following my dream i won't lose. Hehe" His face lit up in a big smile once again. Seeing the smile cheered up the little girl as she rose into a smile as well. "Well thats some fine motivation you have there young man." The women interrupted from across the counter, still polishing a glass cup. "By the way." Alec said getting back to eating his meal. "Do either of you know a guy Block Rug Zoro or something like that? I'm looking for him." He said between each swallow. "Uhh uhh hu." Both the little girl and the mother was paralyzed by surprise. "Y-you mean B-'Black Rogue Zora'?" She repeated the question. "Yea him. Is he around here somewhere?" He said while still eating but was interrupted when the glass cup the women was polishing fell to the ground and shattered and got his attention. "Hm?" The girl ran to her mom and hugged her by the legs while the women covered her. "Wh-What do you want with that monster?" "Hm? Its simple. Im going to ask him to join my crew. Hahahahaha." Alec stated followed by joyful laughing that made the girl and the women mouths drop by that statement. "Leave!" The women shouted while he laughing. It made him stop his laughing and looked towards the frightened women with concern. "Your a fool if you think you can convince that monster to even consider joining the likes of you." The women said with such anger in her eyes. "Black Rogue Zora is a devil who sold his soul to individuals who use their money for power as a man for hire. He takes out their targets and in return they pay him a hefty price. Anyone who tries to stop him, he'll cut down without any hesitation and all you see is pitch black darkness. He's a real monster. They say he's a swordsmen who strayed from his path as a swordsmen and went rogue by taking out the very dojo he trained from. Everyone in the entire are living in fear that they might be next." She said grabbing onto her child tightly. "He's supposedly somewhere on this island but that might be just rumors." "I see. So thats Black Rogue Zora hu? Alec said with his head titled down that his eyes were hidden under his bandanna. He then tilted his head up followed by a huge smile. "Hehehe thank you. That helps a lot." he said loudly and happy. He then took a hug bit of his food, eating everything that was left on his plate and took off. "Thanks for the grub." He said as he bolted out." "Hey wait." The women called out but was too late when the door closed behind him before he could hear her. "Uhh. He... didn't.. pay." She said a bit depressed. ---- Meanwhile in a different part of the island a Marine ship approached the dock of a Marine base in order to board their dock. Marine officers both on land and on the boat began running in multiple directions to make preperations for the docking boat until it finally made land fall. A large stair case was attached to the ship connecting it to the dock, allowing those on the boat to walk off. Kaizo made his way down the stairs to a group of officers saluting in a line forming a path for him as he walked by, not even paying attention to it. Once he passed the first officer in the line the officer ran after him to keep up. "C-Commander Kaizo! It is an honor to have here but I must ask. What brings you here in the first place?" The officer asks "I'm looking for someone and I have a feeling he's here on this island." Kaizo explained, not turning to face the officer or even showing the slightest bit of interested in explaining to him. "What!? If a notorious bounty hunter like yourself is hunting this man down then he must be dangerous and if you think that person your looking for is here then we should start a search party to track him down immediately and capture him." The officer inquired. "No!" Kaizo demanded without turning to face him as he kept walking. "You will follow my instructions and no matter what. You will not be sending anyone out side this base unless i give the order to do you understand?" He questioned. "Uh, yes sir!" The officer saluted. "Now then what do you know about a man named Black Rogue Zora?" Kaizo asked, finally turning to the officer "Uh! the Swordsman for hire sir?" The officer questioned in response. "surely you must have been keeping tracks on his whereabouts haven't you?" Kaizo continued. "O-oh yes sir. We have been keeping tabs of him ever since his latest assignment. He has made his way to this island, however i'm afraid to say we have lost sight of him ever since he arrived." The officer explained. Kaizo stood there plotting in thought. "Hmm, in that case send out a small party. They are to look for Black Rogue and monitor him but they will not engage him under any circumstances." He ordered. "Yes Commander!" The officer saluted and ran to do as he commanded. Kaizo stood there deep in thought. "If im right about this we should be seeing 'him' along with Black Rogue. We'll capture him along with that pirate in one fell swoop." He made his way into the base. ---- Meanwhile on a separate part of the island, a man shrouded in shadow was seen lying on top of a roof of a building. He was resting his head on his arms while looking up at the sky. "There's a bit of tension in the air. I wonder why." The man calmly spoke. ---- In another part of the town Alec is seeing running through the street, jump over and dodging obstacles that was in his way. "Black Roque Zora! I wonder what he's gonna be like. Actually i wonder if he's any good. Hehehe this is so exciting!" He said with a huge grin. He then leaped into the air and landed on a roof top and leaped again to the biggest building near by and stood at the edge with one hand over his eyes as he looked around to try to find Zora. "Now then i wonder where he is. Is he over there? Or is he over there. Hmm." He continued looking around until he thought of something. "Hmm, come to think of it, i dont even know what this guy even looks like." He stood there deep in thought. "Ah who cares." He continued and leaped off the roof. Category:Storyline Category:Story Arcs